cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The 7th Spirit
}} "The adapter finds Natsumi, a spirit. On the way to meet up with everyone, Natsumi sneezes, and suddenly turns into a child. It seems like she has the power to transform into an adult. However, seemingly upset by everyone who has seen her child form, Natsumi gets mad and initiates a fight! Gather your strength, and calm her down!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) The 7th Spirit is a Legend Quest released for the 1st Date A Live collaboration event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Wizard difficulty instead). In some unknown location, Ellen M. Mathers laughs to herself as she finds readings of new "angels", and says to herself that if she can get control of them it will be a big help towards her plans. However, she is interrupted by Kotori Itsuka, who says her and her friends managed to pick up the same readings and suspected she was up to something. Ellen M. Mathers calls them a nuisance and wonders what her subordinates were even doing, and then says she doesn't have time for this. Tohka Yatogami steps in to say she won't let Ellen M. Mathers get her way, and the Yamai Sisters say they won't give up that easily. Ellen M. Mathers states she has no intention of losing, and says that she is the only one capable of using her transporter before she uses it to transport away. Origami Tobiichi, Miku Izayoi, and Yoshino Himekawa all express disappointment while they try to figure out what to do next. Natsumi brings up the transporter that Ellen M. Mathers mentioned, but the others point out they don't have any technology like that, while Mana Takamiya wonders what they should do. Kurumi Tokisaki arrives and mentions that she can help, much to the others' surprise, and shows a device similar to the transporter that Ellen M. Mathers had. She mentions that she found it stuffed away in a corner, and thus it might not be entirely reliable. Origami Tobiichi says that its the only hope they have to stop her. They activate the transporter and go through. Meanwhile in ALICE, Sandalphon and Metatron call the adapter to Deeper Hierarchy to assist with a problem. Apparently, many of the Angel AIs in ALICE have been mysteriously attacked. Sandalphon expresses annoyance that her subordinates are under attack, and feels that she should be the one trying to resolve the issue. She starts to head over to another spot to investigate, but suddenly a lot of girls appear out of nowhere. Sandalphon asks them who they are, and some of them, including who turns out to be Tohka Yatogami, get defensive and raise their weapons. Kurumi Tokisaki tells her to calm down as they are in unfamiliar territory, while Sandalphon asks if they are the ones behind the incidents. The adapter steps in to stop the potential conflict and says they should listen to each other before jumping to conclusions. Kotori Itsuka says they probably have their reasons, and asks for them to explain what is going on. Kotori Itsuka finishes explaining what happened to them, and how they believe that Ellen M. Mathers is behind the attacks on the Angel AIs. Metatron suggests that Sandalphon and her go meet with the Angel AIs while the adapter helps the others go after Ellen M. Mathers. Kotori Itsuka thanks them for their assistance, but before they leave Tohka Yatogami asks if their names really are Sandalphon and Metatron since she finds it weird. Sandalphon confirms this and asks why it would be weird, but Tohka Yatogami just says its nothing, just that she has heard the names a lot before. Metatron asks what she means by that, but Kotori Itsuka just says its a long story. Metatron and Sandalphon leave, while Kurumi Tokisaki says she will investigate on her own and leaves as well. Tohka Yatogami then points out they haven't seen either Natsumi or Origami Tobiichi while they have been there. Yoshino Himekawa says they must have gotten separated while they were transporting, and Mana Takamiya says it was possibly due to a defect in the transporter. Kotori Itsuka, annoyed, comments that it is not good that they have people missing since they need to find Ellen M. Mathers as soon as possible. She then asks the adapter to assist them in finding the others since they need someone familiar with that world. The adapter agrees to help without giving it much thought, saying that this sort of thing happens frequently. Kotori Itsuka then states their primary goals: they need to defeat Ellen M. Mathers, and group back up with Natsumi and Origami Tobiichi. As they go searching, Tohka Yatogami says that she never expected to end up in a virtual world, while Miku Izayoi remarks that it is odd being in their spirit forms all the time. Kotori Itsuka says they will have plenty of time to think about the details later on, but for now they need to focus on their goal. Yoshino Himekawa soon notices someone with Natsumi's hat, and Tohka Yatogami calls out to her. Natsumi responds, and mentions how she is relieved to see that they are all OK. Tohka Yatogami asks if Natsumi is OK, and she says that she was a bit shocked to be alone after the transport but fine otherwise. She asks who the person is with them, and Kotori Itsuka introduces them as the adapter; she also mentions that they are being assisted by Sandalphon and Metatron. Natsumi is surprised to realize they aren't in their world anymore, and asks to her the names again since it is the same name as Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi's weapons, but Kotori Itsuka reminds her that they need to focus on stopping Ellen M. Mathers first. Natsumi thanks the adapter for helping the group, and starts to flirt, much to the Yamai Sisters' protest. Natsumi apologizes, and then says that she has had some weird feeling ever since entering this world. She suddenly sneezes, she has changed from a woman to a small girl. The adapter is surprised, and asked who the "teensy girl" is. However, that gets Natsumi really mad, and the other girls try to get her to calm down. Natsumi doesn't listen and prepares to fight since she believes she has been insulted after they found out her secret. After the adapter manages to defeat Natsumi, the Yamai Sisters explain that the adapter was just surprised and wasn't trying to make fun of them. The adapter apologizes, but Natsumi returns back to her adult form and apologizes for reacting so poorly. Kotori Itsuka asks her to tell them what she was going to say before she accidentally transformed, and Natsumi mentions that she ran into Origami Tobiichi earlier. Miku Izayoi expresses relief that she was OK, but Natsumi says that when she ran into Origami Tobiichi she attacked her instead. Yoshino and Yoshinon wonder why she would do that. Natsumi said she wasn't sure why either, and had left quickly. Tohka Yatogami suggests that they head back there in order to help Origami Tobiichi. The story is then continued in Another Her. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Little Witch: '''Natsumi is good at impersonating others. She learns quickly by observation. * '''Natsumi's Transformations: '''Natsumi is capable of transforming into all kinds of things, including other people or even a piece of candy. * '''Natsumi's Insecurity: '''Natsumi considers her true appearance repulsive and hates being seen that way. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Collab Legend Quests